Breaking The Walls
by xSweetiePiex
Summary: Maureen's best friend is caught in the middle of lies, murder, abuse, and mysterious photographs. What can Elliot do to help her? Will this case hit too close to home?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SVU fanfiction! Hope you like it! It takes place early in the show... about season 2 or 3. I make Elliot Stabler's daughter about 16, so I'm thinking around season 2/3. I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything... so please don't sue! But please **review** seriously... comments/critiques/etc welcome!**

Breaking The Walls

Elliot Stabler just got home from a long day of work. His job was never easy, but he loved it all the same. Coming home was the best part, though, because then he got to spend time with his wife and kids. He loved Kathy, and he loved Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie. He considered himself such a lucky man to have so many good things going for him in life.

So, when he entered his home, he only pretended to groan at Kathleen playing the piano rather badly, the twins chasing each other around the house, and Maureen playing, or should it say, blaring rock music upstairs.

"Kid's! Time for dinner!" Kathy yelled to the Stabler children. Elliot kissed her softly on the lips and started to set the table. "Oh, set 7 places today. Maureen's friend is staying."

"Hannah?" Elliot asked. Hannah and Maureen had been inseparable since Maureen started high school. Elliot really liked Hannah, she seemed like a good kid, very polite and respectful. She even insisted on calling him "Detective Stabler" when he told her she could call him "Elliot."

"Yeah" Kathy verified.

"I like Hannah, I think she's very nice." Elliot told his wife.

"Yeah, she seems like a very nice girl." Kathy responded. The music stopped upstairs and Hannah and Maureen came bounding down the stairs, two at a time, giggling. Kathleen and the twins came and sat around the dinner table as well.

The group said a quick prayer and then dug into their meal of spaghetti, which was Maureen and Hannah's favorite meal.

"Thanks so much for having me for dinner, Mrs. Stabler." Hannah graciously told Maureen's mom as soon as dinner was over. "Do you want some help cleaning up?"

"No, sweetie, that's okay." Kathy replied.

Maureen and Hannah disappeared into Maureen's room to "study" for a math test coming up. About an hour later, they reappeared. "Dad?" Maureen approached her father.

"What, honey?"

"Can you give Hannah a ride home?" Maureen asked.

"Sure, let's go." Elliot and the girls hopped into the car. Hannah and Maureen giggled the whole way back to her house, but Elliot noticed something in Hannah's demeanor that surprised him. As he got closer and closer to her house, she got tenser and tenser. At every stoplight and sign, she drew in a sharp breath. "Here we are!" Elliot announced as they pulled up to a small house covered with peeling paint. A beat up old sign read 1000.

"Thanks, Detective Stabler!" Whatever signs of fear present in Hannah were no longer visible. She was good at covering up how she felt.

Maureen jumped into the front seat as soon as Hannah left. "Hey, honey?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Was Hannah okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She seemed kinda down…" Elliot started.

"No! Of course not! She's totally lucky because this guy, Danny, totally is in love with her, and he's so hot!"

Elliot listened to Maureen go on and on… maybe he _was_ off about her. He worked with victims all the time, and today was a long day. _I'm sure it's just teenage melodrama_. Elliot concluded.

They got home, and Elliot was tired. He hoped into bed next to his wife. He woke with a start and glanced at the clock. 12:34 am. He picked up his cell and answered, "Stabler"

It was Olivia. _Great._

"We got a call at 1000 Walberry Lane. Domestic violence. I'll meet you there."

1000 Walberry Lane… why did that sound so familiar? And then he realized… that's Hannah's house!

**Well... what do you think so far? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Please, remember to review & let me know what you think! Thanks!**

Ch. 2

Elliot practically jumped out of bed and threw on clothes. Careful not to wake his wife or children, he tiptoed down the stairs and left through the front door. He climbed in his car and drove the same route he had taken mere hours ago. Thoughts darted through his head, "How could I not have known something was wrong?" "How could I have just accepted that Hannah's mood was merely teenage melodrama?" "What could have possibly happened?"

Trying hard to focus his energy, he took a deep breath. If he seemed too involved, or too close, Captain Cragen would surely take him off the case. Willing his heart to stop pounding so fast, Elliot pulled into 1000 Walberry Lane and braced himself for what he hoped was just a false alarm.

Before he could gather his thoughts and leave his car, Elliot saw his partner walking towards him, looking a little tired.

"Hey, Liv," He greeted. He, too, was tired and couldn't help letting out a slight yawn.

"Hey yourself," Olivia answered back. Elliot smiled. Him and his partner were close, but then again, you had to be. Elliot knew that most of the time, his life was in Olivia's hands, and her life was in his. Elliot and Olivia were nothing if not great cops, and even better partners.

The two approached a group of uniforms who were standing casually in front of the house. "What do we got here?" Elliot asked.

"A 9-1-1 call came in about 20 minutes ago." The first officer, answered. "We were in the neighborhood, heard the dispatch, and came to handle it." He pointed to a man standing beside him, with shaggy brown hair and steely gray eyes.

"So, why did you call Special Victims?" Olivia asked. She was a bit peeved. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning and all she wanted was to curl up in bed. The first officer didn't say a word, he merely pushed past them and opened the door. Inside, crime scene investigators were snapping pictures and taking evidence. Olivia heard Elliot draw in a raspy breath. This was where his own daughter had hung out with her friend. This was where they had had numerous sleepovers. Elliot closed his eyes and tried to steady himself.

The first officer pointed to the man lying on the floor. "Name's Robertson. Harold Robertson." The room looked like a bloodbath. The man was sprawled on the floor. Olivia and Elliot gave the officer a dirty look.

"This isn't exactly a sex crime. Maybe you should have called Homicide." Elliot was really getting frustrated now.

"See that?" The first officer pointed vaguely at the body, not at all getting roused by the SVU detectives' anger.

"SEE WHAT?" Elliot and Olivia practically screamed in unison.

"Right there… that's semen." Whoever killed this man ejaculated on him.

"Okay…" Olivia started. "We're going to need all the files you have on him."

"Sure thing," the second officer said. He handed them a large file. Elliot opened it up. He flipped through the basic information first. He had a daughter – age: 16, name: Hannah. Of course, he already knew that. He had a wife who passed away a few years ago. Elliot already knew that, too. But flipping through the rest of the file, he learned something else.

Three calls of domestic disturbance in the last year. Three. All involving him and his daughter. Elliot averted his gaze from the file to the body on the floor. He read through the police report on each. Each contained the innocent face of Hannah donning a black eye or a split lip. And each containing an excuse, such as "There was a fight at school." And "The TV was too loud." And no charges were ever made.

Hannah. He flipped back to the latest of the domestic disturbances and looked at the date. Only a few weeks ago. Where was Hannah now? That was going to be a concern right now. Finding Hannah.

"Liv?" Elliot called his partner.

"Yeah?" She walked over to Elliot.

"We gotta find her." He indicated the picture in Harold Robertson's file.

"The vic's daughter?" Elliot nodded. "How do you know she's even here?"

"I dropped her off home earlier tonight." He began. Olivia looked confused. "She's Maureen's best friend."

"Oh God…" Olivia started.

Elliot said a quick prayer before the two of them took off in a frenzy to find Hannah.

**Hm... what's in store for Hannah? Will the detectives find her safe and sound? Or will everyone be in for the surprise of their lives...? Read & Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3... enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! Pretty please?**

Elliot and Olivia tore through the house, looking through every nook and cranny for the slightest indication of Hannah's whereabouts. Neither could find a thing. Olivia pushed open a door at the end of a long hall. The room was painted a pastel pink and Olivia assumed it belonged to Hannah.

"El!" Olivia called. "Come here…"

"Did you find her?" Elliot was practically out of breath by the time he reached his partner.

"No." Olivia started, but was thwarted by the look on Elliot's face. "But look at this…"

Olivia heard her partner gasp. Lying on Hannah's bed was the clothes she had worn that day. He closed his eyes as he remembered eating dinner with her that very evening. He gingerly picked up the lilac top with the rather large spaghetti sauce stain. He could hearMaureen and Hannahlaughingwhen Hannah spilled on her favorite shirt.He felt Olivia gently grab his hand.

"So, this means what?" He started. "The perp grabs Hannah, makes her change, then kills the father? Or maybe the intended victim was really the father. He kills him, then grabs the girl as an afterthought? Maybe she walks in on them? Or he hears her? Maybe she can ID him?" Elliot said in a rush.

"I'm not sure we should jump to that just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"El, Hannah could still be okay." Olivia spoke softly, confidently.

"Liv, we looked through the entire house." Elliot's eyes wandered to a bulletin board hung on the closest wall. He saw a smiling Hannah and Maureen sitting in a park.

"She might not be in the house." Elliot looked at her, confused. "We know she wasn't the one to call 911, but how do we even know she was heretonight? Besides the fact that you dropped her off." Elliot tried to argue, but Olivia stopped him. "How about this? Hannah comes home. Changes clothes. Goes out for the night. Our perp comes here, kills the father, and takes off. Hannah doesn't know the difference."

Elliot did not want to think that his daughter's friend had snuck out. _What if that's true? And what if Maureen sneaks out as well?_ Elliot knew more than enough about the dangers of the world. He knew of the pedophiles, rapists, muggers, murderers, and otherwise scum of the Earth just waiting to prey on young, helpless girls. But then he remembered the scum of the Earth lying dead on the cold, hard, floor. He beat his daughter. Hannah was no better off at home, then out in the streets. And _he _didn't recognize the signs early enough to save her. _He _alone had failed Hannah. The thought sent a chill up his spine.

"I don't know. That's kind of a stretch, Liv…" Elliot really wasn't too sure about this theory.

"Really? Well, check this out."

Elliot approached his partner; she was holding a stack of photographs printed from a digital camera. "What's that?" Elliot asked.

"I found them on her dresser." Olivia flipped through a few pictures of Hannah and various friends before she stopped at a single picture. The picture was of Hannah. She was dressed in a red leather mini skirt and black, thigh-high boots. She had on a tube top and way too much make-up. Her hair was flat-ironed stick straight and she looked almost sad. She was standing next to a man who looked to be about mid-twenties, which wasn't surprising because she, herself, looked to be at least 21. He had one of his arms around her, and the other hand was holding a margarita.

"What the…?" Elliot started. This was not the Hannah he knew. Not at all. Was this really the polite, spaghetti eating sixteen year old who was best friends with his little Maureen? A few pictures later he saw Hannah holding a beer, this time, she looked a little plastered, like she had had a little too much alcohol already. A few more pictures into the stack, the images turned pornographic. First, there's Hannah laying on a bed. The pictures progressed. Elliot's hands began to shake and Olivia gently took them out of his grasp.

"We gotta find her." Olivia started. This was more than just a mere case of a teenage girl sneaking out of her house. The pair left Hannah's room, taking the pictures as evidence. They walked down the long hall and a flight of stairs back to where the body had been. The medical examiner had removed the body and crime scene unit was busy cleaning up the blood and collecting evidence.

In the midst of deciding where to go and how to look for the missing teen, the detectives jumped, hearing the front door open. Not knowing who to expect, the pair walked towards the door to greet the intruder.

All they heard was a scream.

Elliot and Olivia saw Hannah standing at the front door and breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. Hannah donned a similar outfit to the one in the photos, only this one involved a slinky, black dress, and high heels.

Hannah didn't know what to do. _Who were these people and why were they here? Oh, my goodness…I just saw Maureen's dad!_ Hannah's cheeks glowed with embarrassment.

"Hannah?" Elliot approached her. "Sweetie… there was an attack tonight. Your father was killed."

"Daddy?" Hannah seemed to shrink. She tried to say something, but couldn't. She staggered along before collapsing into a chair. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. "Daddy's… gone?"

She didn't wait for the detectives to answer. This couldn't be happening. She felt the burn of alcohol in the back of her throat. She wanted more than anything to run and run and never stop.

"Hannah? Where were you tonight?" Olivia asked, trying hard to use kid gloves.

Hannah stared at her, locking eyes with the detective. She didn't answer. She could feel the alcohol taking effect and she collapsed onto the carpeted floor.

**A slight cliffhanger, I do believe. What do you guys think? Please review! Thanks bunches!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. Normally, no more than a week goes by without an update, but real-life has gotten in the way... I promise to update more often with longer chapters (unlike this one, sorry guys). Enjoy, anyway... and of course, Review Review Review! Thanks, dolls. You guys are a great audience!**

Hannah opened up her eyes slowly. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She could barely move. When her sight came back into focus, she remembered everything. The night. The blood. The detectives waiting when she came home. She began to hyperventilate. Only when Olivia gently put her hand on the girls forearm and helped her sit up did she finally calm down.

"Wh-where am I?" Hannah's voice shook and her fear made the detectives cringe a little.

"You're at the hospital, sweetheart." Olivia tried to be gentle with her. Lord only knew what she had been through.

Hannah still didn't seem satisfied. "What happened?"

Olivia glanced over at her partner, shooting him a look. "There was an… _accident_." Eliot started, gently. "Your dad, he was killed."

All of a sudden, as if everything clicked, as if she remembered everything, Hannah bowed her head and began to sob quietly. "Oh, my goodness…" Memories flooded Hannah's mind. "What's wrong with me? Can I go home?"

"You have suffered from a slight case of syncope." The doctor, who had remained relatively unseen, chimed in unrepentantly. Hannah's bewildered look led to the doctor to press on. "Which just means that you passed out. It was just a very brief loss of consciousness. We're going to keep you overnight for observations, then release you tomorrow morning."

Hannah looked back towards the detectives. They could read the terrifying question on her mind. _Where would she go?_ With both her parentsgone, neither wanted to tell her that unless they could find a family member to take her in– and fast – she would be off to foster care. Elliot reached out to give her hand a squeeze, but all she saw was him reaching out and she flinched and tried to huddle in the farthest corner. The empty look in her eye spoke volumes more than even her fear of being touched. It broke his heart. Olivia noticed the rejected look on her partner's face.

"We're gonna have to ask you some questions." Olivia started, very matter-of-factly. This wasn't going to be easy. Hannah gave her a very hardened look, as if she was preparing to fight these questions tooth and nail.

"They're going to have to wait until tomorrow." The doctor chastised the detectives. "She needs her rest." Hannah's demeanor softened, and she looked the detectives in the eye for the first time. She relaxed. She wouldn't have to deal with questions until tomorrow. She laid her head back and fluttered her eyes closed.

With quick goodbyes, the two detectives left the hospital room.

"There is defiantly something going on with her." Elliot had a new resolve in him. "Did you see how scared she was of me?"

"She was upset. A lot of victims react like that."

"Yeah, but she wasn't a vic. Not of a sex crime at least. Not that we know of." The last sentence came out slowly and softly. Of course, she was a victim. Of domestic violence. Elliot thought a bit. _Why do they call it domestic violence? It is such a formal word to put on such a dirty act like vicious, cruel, heartless abuse._ Thinking of abusers made Elliot's blood boil. He couldn't stand low-lives like that… like his own dad. He tried desperately to shake himself out of his thoughts, but to no real avail.

"We gotta get inside her head." Olivia concluded. "But she doesn't seem too keen on talking to the police. Probably because whatevers going on in those pictures. She's not even 17 yet... whatever's going on is illegal. And I'm guessing someone is not too excited about the idea of her talking to the police. She's gonna need help."

"Yeah, but she's gotta talk. If not, we can't help her."

"I know that, and you know that. But, Hannah? She doesn't."

"Ya know what? I think I got an idea." A light bulb went off in Elliot's head and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I know just who to call."

**So...? What do you think? Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
